An angel's promise
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel witnesses Dean having a wet dream, and helps Dean out with it. Rated M for adult content, because Dean/Castiel, obviously!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : The following fic was inspired by a comment made by Anime-Romancer777 on an earlier fic of mine, ("Sweet Dreams are made of this") regarding Dean having a wet dream, and Castiel helping him out a little while Dean still slept .... ;D

**(author formerly known as Martyred-Wings)**

* * *

**An angel's promise**.

Castiel watched as Dean tossed and turned restlessly in bed, caught somewhere between wakefulness and sleeping, as the hunter continuously settled himself down upon the bed in awkward spasms and spurts. He re-arranged his arms, his legs, his head upon the pillow, again, again and again, before the watching angel took pity on him and splayed his fingers over Dean's tousled head and sent soothing thoughts into Dean's mind.

Castiel remained, watching Dean, even as sleep crept up on the restless hunter and claimed him once more, a sleepy smile gracing Dean's mouth gently. Castiel remained, stepped back into the shadows to watch over Dean while he slept. If asked by anyone who was not Dean, the angel wouldn't be able to explain his compulsion to watch over Dean while he slept, other than he feared for his lover's safety. He wanted to know that Dean was safe at all times, couldn't stand the idea that Dean would be snatched from him while he was sleeping and at his weakest. Despite the fact that Dean had looked out for himself quite adequately for thirty years, Castiel would never forgive himself unless he knew he was safe for certain, was physically there to guard him, to help him if he needed him there.

Castiel settled back against the wall, hands shoved deep within his pockets, head slightly bowed as his eyes rested lovingly on Dean's face. He watched every glimmer of emotion that flickered over his lover's face, the brief twitches, the slight smiles, the way Dean's eyes moved beneath his fragile eyelids. He watched the sudden gasping breaths as Dean shifted down into deeper sleep, the way the spray of dark eyelashes fluttered against freckled cheeks, the way Dean's lips parted and his hands curled into relaxed shapes by his face on the pillow.

Castiel was still there, watching when Sam eased into the motel room, as silently as he could, but didn't say a word to the younger Winchester. He wasn't even sure if Sam even knew that Castiel was there, as he moved from the main room into the adjoining bathroom to clean his teeth and to get changed for bed. The main bedroom returned to its silent, sleepy state once more and Castiel was grateful to see that Dean hadn't even stirred with his brother's entrance.

Dean turned onto his back, legs kicking the blankets, the sheets free from his body in lazy movements as a dream started to take shape in the hunter's sleeping mind. He moaned loudly and at length, his hands clutching at thin air, as though grasping for something out of reach, and he moaned again. Castiel continued to watch, fascinated, eyes flickering between Dean's face, his reaching hands and the tell tale bulge of an erection in Dean's boxer shorts.

He tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed, wondered if the hunter was in pain for the briefest of moments until a pleasured gasp that was all too familiar to the angel after several nights of sleeping together broke from Dean's open mouth, swiftly followed by another aroused murmur. Castiel's luminous blue eyes softened, relaxed, started to smile a little as he continued to watch, to listen to Dean breathing and murmuring.

"Cas," Dean said next, voice pitched low, the tone filled with longing, with craving, with such need Castiel's heart broke to hear it.

Castiel held a breath he didn't need to hold, eyes growing wider as he continued to watch Dean, listen to the aroused moans filling the air around him, before he walked forward, on quiet feet. He perched on the side of Dean's bed, let Dean hold his hand and saw Dean turn to him instinctively even as he continued sleeping. The angel tucked the sheet over Dean's hips and looked up when Sam returned from the bathroom, startling at the sudden appearance of Castiel on his brother's bed.

"Cas, I didn't hear you arrive," Sam said, in surprise, without recrimination.

"I was already here when you came. Dean was sleeping badly. I was watching over him, and I soothed him," Castiel said, proudly, as he ran one hand over Dean's forehead, settling him still further into the deepest of sleep.

Sam grunted in amusement, before he went to his own bed and settled himself beneath the covers, fussily.

"You wanna come tuck me in, Cas? No, on second thoughts, don't - I don't want Dean getting jealous that his boyfriend's tucking his brother into bed," Sam murmured, with another chuckle.

"He will not get jealous, Sam. He knows that I love him," Castiel replied, dead pan, head tilted to the side as he regarded Sam in the darkened room.

Sam's chuckles filtered away and he sighed melodramatically.

"Whatever, Cas. Go back to doing whatever you were just doing to Dean," he said, plumping down on the pillows with a whoomph of bitch faced determination.

"Okay, Sam. Good night," Castiel replied, starting to smile in the darkness.

"G'night Cas," Sam replied, on the tail end of a mighty yawn.

Castiel waited until he was certain that Sam was asleep before returning his attentions to Dean, who still was clutching Castiel's hand tightly in his fist. Castiel swept his hand over Dean's forehead tenderly, continued to watch the hunter sleeping as Dean's breathing changed again, became more erratic, excited, panting out into the night darkened air in breathy moans and gasps.

The angel chanced a look inside Dean's sleeping mind, intense blue eyed gaze looking deep into the hunter's soul, saw that Dean was dreaming of him, of kissing him, of making love to him beneath the sheets of a motel room bed. Dean's thoughts, his breathing, his movements became more desperate, and he turned onto his back once more, kicking the sheets away again.

Castiel noticed the front of Dean's boxers was wet with pre-cum, dark fabric turned darker still in a small patch. He licked his lips, eyes flickering up to Dean's still sleeping face, back to Sam again, before he peeled Dean's boxers away from his hips gently. He slid his hand from out of Dean's grasp, saw that the hunter's hand grasped at him, tried to make him come back but Castiel didn't. Instead he settled beside him, his head positioned near to Dean's hips, before his mouth slowly enclosed the tip of Dean's erection, drawing him in deep to the wet warmth of his mouth.

Dean groaned, almost woke, but fell back into deep sleep without fully waking. Castiel's eyes flicked up to Dean's slack face, smiled around Dean's cock, before he slowly started moving his lips over the hunter's erection. Salty pre-cum hit the back of his throat, mingled with the taste of Dean himself, sliding effortlessly through Castiel's system and turning him on as he suckled.

He felt Dean start to move beneath him, hips rising every time that Castiel pulled away, trying to push his dick back into Castiel's wet mouth again. He groaned loudly when he felt Castiel's tongue probe the slit, lap against the bundle of nerves just beneath the head, before his eyes slowly blinked open into full wakefulness once more.

Dean looked down, saw Castiel was really there pleasuring him, soft lips stretched wide around his dick, head bobbing as the angel sucked him off. Dean moaned again, quieter this time, and threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair, smiled when Castiel's eyes flickered up to Dean's face once more.

Castiel picked up the pace, started taking Dean further into his mouth, swallowing convulsively around the head of Dean's cock as the hunter fucked into his mouth eagerly. He angled his legs wider, felt Castiel settle into a more comfortable position between them, adjusting the angle of his head and taking Dean deeper still. Dean's back arched from the bed, head thrown back at the flood of emotions racing through him, the pleasure, the lust, the love all directed towards Castiel.

He looked down once more, saw Castiel's perfect lips stretched wider still and Dean let go, flooded Castiel's mouth with his sticky release with an agonized moan of Castiel's name. He wanted to scream for Castiel, couldn't for fear of waking Sam in the next bed, so held back as best he could on his own screams.

He watched, breath catching in his throat with ragged gasps as Castiel pulled away from Dean's already softening member with a barely audible pop. He watched as Castiel swallowed Dean's come, wiped at his mouth with long, slender fingers, before the angel pulled Dean's boxers back around his hips once more.

Dean gestured for Castiel to join him on the bed, smiled when the angel laid beside him fully clothed, before pulling the tousled sheets and blankets around their bodies. Castiel was so close to Dean, the hunter could kiss him and he did; pressed gentle lips against Castiel's soft, responsive mouth. The hunter felt Castiel slide his hot hands around Dean's waist, fingers resting gently against sweating skin. Dean reached down between their close packed bodies, cupped Castiel's dick through the angel's dark pants, already half hard and growing harder still when Dean squeezed him gently.

Castiel pulled away, eyes open, staring, pupils blown wide with desire as Dean started rubbing him hard through the fabric of Castiel's pants, alternately cupping, rubbing and squeezing Castiel's rapidly growing erection, until finally Castiel came, released his spunk into his boxers with a throaty moan of Dean's name. Dean left his hand still cupping Castiel's dick, even when he'd stopped rubbing him. Castiel didn't seem to mind the prolonged contact; he kissed Dean, all open mouths and wet, sloppy kisses, fucking tongues and clashing teeth.

Dean was the one to pull away reluctantly this time, eyes half shuttered and eyelashes curling downward onto his freckled cheeks in an expression of fake demureness that contradicted all that had just happened between them.

"Cas," he said, voice pitched to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, running his hand through Dean's sweaty hair, smoothing it flat against his head in a tender gesture.

"Next time I have a wet dream, do me a favor and repeat what you just did. It kinda relieves the pressure a bit," Dean said, his face straight while his eyes laughed.

Castiel's lips quirked into an amused smile, his eyes shining in the night as a chuckle warmed the air around them.

"Yes, Dean, I promise," he said, sealing the promise with another kiss ....

-fini-


End file.
